1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to support structures, in particular to a support structure for a light system and specifically to a support structure for mounting light sources and reflector/diffusor panels for photographic lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A variety of support structures have heretofore been devised to satisfy the requirements of various applications. For example, in the field of photography, various support structures are used to support lighting components such as light source units, reflectors and diffusors. Lighting control is very important in photography and professional photographers may consider a number of lighting factors such as direction, diffusion, shadow effects, specularity, camera angle and intensity when they prepare to photograph various subjects.
For portraiture, diffused or indirect subject lighting is often preferred because it tends to minimize shadows and thereby produces portraits wherein the subjects' features appear to be "soft" and aesthetically pleasing. Such diffused and indirect lighting effects can be achieved with various photographic lighting equipment, including diffusors and reflectors. One such device is shown in the Losey U. S. Pat. No. 923,542 and comprises a diffusor/reflector with an umbrella-like configuration mounted on a tripod. Other examples of umbrella-type reflectors and diffusors are disclosed in the Ingtrator U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,164; the Lowell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,531; the Migliori U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,837; and the Heard U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,405.
Diffusors and reflectors for photographic lighting have also been formed as flat panels of various sizes. Such panels may be constructed by fastening sheets of translucent (for diffusors) or reflective (for reflectors) material to panel frames. Diffusor/reflector panels and their materials can be obtained from sources such as Calumet Photographic, Inc. of Bensenville, Illinois.
Light source units that include diffusors and reflectors are also available. For example, the Larson "Soff Box" light source unit includes a translucent panel for diffusing light from a strobe unit. A combined reflector, diffusor and light source can be assembled by placing a strobe light in a "Photogenic Halo" reflector/diffusor, which is available from the Photogenic Machine Co. of Youngstown, Ohio. The "Photogenic Halo" device includes a translucent umbrella joined to a black umbrella with a reflective lining at the bottom perimeters of the umbrellas. The strobe light is placed in the space enclosed by the umbrellas and may be directed at either one for different lighting effects.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that photographers have access to and utilize a wide variety of lighting equipment. Along with various light sources, diffusors and reflectors, stands and supporting devices for photographic lighting equipment have also been devised. A tripod stand for a photographic lighting apparatus is shown in the Losey U.S. Pat. No. 923,542. The Small U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,256 shows a variable position light stand with a pair of articulated booms each mounting a lamp.
The Larson U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,535 discloses a reflective panel that can be mounted on a camera. The Ressmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,952 discloses an umbrellatype reflector and flash unit that is attached to a helmet so that the photographers hands are free to operate a camera.
The general objectives of such support structures and stands are convenience and adjustability so that the various lighting components can be positioned to achieve a variety of desired lighting effects. However, a disadvantage of many previous lighting component support structures is that they were only designed to support one component, and certain components, such as large reflector/diffusor panels, require mulitiple support structures. When multiple lighting components are required for particular lighting effects, the necessary supporting structures can become quite cumbersome and can interfere with the convenient placement of the subject.
Heretofore there has not been available a support system or stand for multiple photographic lighting components with the advantages and features of the present invention.